Ella Garcia
Ella Garcie was a New York Police Department detective and the partner of Detective McKlusky. Garcia along with McKlusky were involved in an investigation of a supposed serial killer Alex Mercer. Their investigation took place after the Penn station incident. Their investigation gets complicated when martial law is implemented on Manhattan Island. Eventually Ella is infected by the viral outbreak. Biography Subway killings Garcia and McKlusky visited the crime scene, one of the subways was filled with corpses and the Police believed it to be the work of Mercer. However upon reaching the crime scene, Doyle one of the police officer informed that they were supposed to enter the crime scene with hazmat suits. The forensics experts on the scene informs that these killing were not done by a human. McKlusky found that Alex Mercer used to work for Gentek, Ella debated that scientists of his caliber would not go on a mass-murder rampage. However, McKlusky claims knew about Gentek's work in gene manipulation and believed that Mercer was some sort of bio-weapon. Ella didn't believe his claims, however, McKlusky claimed that he wanted to arrest Alex Mercer no matter what happened. Meet with Maxwell Reports of more attacks reach Ella and McKlusky and they rush to Broadway. As they try to question, the shocked civilians claim that they were attacked by monsters. However their questioning is cut short when arrived on the island along with Marines and soldiers without any insignia. The Police are evacuated from the crime scene by the troops. In order to learn the truth, McKlusky visited his fried and a conspiracy theorist Maxwell Robbins who lived in Soho. Maxwell explained about Gentek's connection with Blackwatch and he had found something biological and deadly was loose in the city. Before Maxwell could complete his sentence, he was shot by a sniper. As Ella and McKlusky left the apartment, they were confronted by two Marines threatening to shoot them since they were ordered to shoot anything on sight as the area was designated "infected". McKlusky tried to reason with them, however Ella charged at one of the soldiers and took his rifle. As the soldiers capitulated to the attack Ella and McKlusky made their way out of the building. The first monster As they tried to understand what Maxwell had revealed before being shot, more reports of infected attack were being reported. Ella and McKlusky reached the attack site only to find the civilians hysteric about the attack. They proceeded into the building to find the monster that had attacked its residents while hypothesizing how Blackwatch and Gentek could stop someone like Alex Mercer. Eventually they found the monster that had attacked the civilians, however, their pistols had no effect on the creature, Ella and McKlusky tried to outrun the Hunter. When they realized they couldn't fight the Hunter by themselves, both jumped from one of the windows and were chased through the streets by the Hunter. Fortunately, the Hunter was hit by one of the speeding firetruck. After this incident, Ella believed what Maxwell had said about Blackwatch and Gentek experimenting with human genome. Ella and McKlusky decide to leave the city through the subway. Escape from the city As they made their way through the deserted streets, one of Blackwatch's Helicopters confronted them. However, Alex Mercer intervened with the arrest and McKlusky managed to drive away from the helicopter. When McKlusky noticed a few Marines looting one of the stores, he killed them by driving his car over. Although Ella disagreed to this killing, she was convinced by McKlusky. As they were changing into the Marines uniforms, they were approached by more Blackwatch patrol. McKlusky opened fire as Ella tried to escape. Ella is injured as she tried to escape through the broken window of the store. McKlusky returned to the back-ally with Blackwatch uniforms after he had killed them. Reluctantly Ella wore the uniform and the two walked all the way to the subway's entrance. As they headed deeper into the tunnels, they discovered that the subway was filled with humanoid monsters. Ella and McKlusky were overwhelmed by these monsters and Mcklusky lost his arm while he tried to save Ella. As she shot the last Hunter, McKlusky was infected and drenched with the Hunter's blood. Knowing what he would turn into, McKlusky told Ella to leave him behind. Ella kissed him one last time and turned around as he shot himself in the head. However, the viral infection had spread through his body. McKlusky started to transform into a Hunter. Reluctantly Ella fired at him multiple times, emptying her last magazine of bullets. As she walked alone through the subway, the infection spread through her body due to the blood on her lips from kissing an infected McKlusky. A few soldiers outside the subway try to stop her only to be killed. Ella escaped the subway with her true fate unknown. Source * Prototype Comics Category:Characters Category:Infected Characters Category:Prototype Comic Character